elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marriage (Skyrim)
Marriage is a gameplay element in . After obtaining the Amulet of Mara, the Dragonborn has the option to engage in marriage with an eligible NPC regardless of either party's gender in the potential marriage.http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2011-08-25-same-sex-marriage-in-skyrim Although there is no discrimination based on race, there are no eligible Khajiit, Bosmer, male Redguard, or male Altmer. Those that can be married generally require that a specific task be completed beforehand. Whether the partner is a merchant or not, after marriage, they are able to purchase and sell general goods, also allowing the Dragonborn to collect a daily portion of his/her profits from their "work." Every 24 hours, the Dragonborn can ask their spouse how business is faring to receive a share of 100 gold. If the share is not collected, the gold accumulates. Marrying Obtaining the Amulet of Mara *An Amulet of Mara can be bought from a priest named Maramal for 200 . He can be found at either the Bee and Barb or the Temple of Mara in Riften. *Can be found as random loot. *Can be found in a tent on a beach north of Dawnstar directly behind the Dawnstar Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. *Received after completing The Book of Love quest. Proposing Maramal must be asked about marriage in Skyrim before any dialogue related to the Amulet of Mara shows up. The new dialogue is unlocked with certain characters if the Dragonborn is both wearing the amulet and has met the requirement relating to the individual, usually a quest. The Dragonborn can then express their wish to marry the person. Once that is done, they can speak to Maramal at the Temple of Mara about arranging the wedding. Wedding Ceremony The ceremony will start no sooner than approximately 24 hours. Maramal alludes to the ceremony time being constrained between dawn and dusk; however, the ceremony can happen at any given hour of the day. During the ceremony, the Dragonborn has one last chance to affirm the marriage before the ceremony proceeds. NPCs for whom quests have previously been completed may appear at the wedding ceremony as guests. If the Dragonborn already owns any houses, then the corresponding housecarl(s) will also be present. In the case of a few potential spouses, NPCs who are important to that character may appear as well. If the Dragonborn misses their wedding ceremony, they can approach the intended partner and ask for another chance. Maramal will then agree to host another ceremony, the next day. Married life Once the marriage ceremony is complete and the Dragonborn addresses their new spouse, the spouse will inquire where the Dragonborn wants to live. If the spouse owns property, that will be presented as an option; the Dragonborn may also select any of the house(s) they currently own. The selection need not be permanent; relocation to any of the available homes is available at any time by initiating the appropriate dialogue with the spouse. If the spouse is the Dragonborn's housecarl, "their house" is the applicable house of the Dragonborn that they are responsible for. Once married, the behavior of the spouse changes. Most notably, the tone of voice and behavior changes, and they will often refer to the Dragonborn as "love" or "dear" from that point on. However, if the Dragonborn marries one of his/her housecarls, the Dragonborn will still be referred to as "my Thane" using subordinate dialogue. If the Dragonborn's spouse relocates to a different city from where they originated to live in one of the Dragonborn's houses, the spouse may indicate that she/he wishes to become a shop owner to keep occupied while the Dragonborn is out adventuring. Once a day, the Dragonborn can ask their spouse to cook something. The spouse will make a homemade meal, which increases the regeneration of Magicka, Health, and Stamina. If the Dragonborn sleeps in the house with the spouse, the Dragonborn will receive a temporary bonus called "Lover's Comfort," that boosts the rate of skill-learning by 15% for 8 hours. However, this bonus cannot be obtained if the Lover Stone is activated (a workaround can be used with the Aetherial Crown), or if the Blood Ritual has been taken to become a Werewolf. If the Official Plug-in is installed, marriage can also include children. The Dragonborn's adopted child will also be adopted by the spouse, as well as instantly move into the house where the Dragonborn's new son or daughter is living. This adds another dialogue option with the spouse allowing the Dragonborn to ask how the children are; it also adds generic dialogue to the child, where an activity will be mentioned that they both did together. Note: Because spouses act as vendors, the Dragonborn can buy and sell items from them. However, if the spouse is asked to follow the Dragonborn, the spouse will only sell items from his/her inventory until they part ways. Spouses only act as merchants in the marital home, meaning items cannot be sold to them while they are following (to reduce the carry weight, for instance). Potential spouses Females Males Forcing marriage The marriage dialog option can be forced to appear on NPCs by opening the console, targeting the desired NPC, and typing the command "addfac 19809 1". This could possibly cause issues with NPCs who were not originally intended to have this option. A friendship must have been started with the NPC in the form of a quest, as their disposition (which is a hidden stat) needs to be of a certain level in order for them to recognize the Amulet of Mara. Alternatively the command "setrelationshiprank player 4" can be used after adding the person to the marriage faction. It is not possible to marry several of the people in the game, such as Ulfric Stormcloak. Divorce Trying to breakup with partners is impossible without the console commands. Searching for help "breakup" 4 will bring up dialogue and quests that show reference to what most likely was the original intention of breaking up with a spouse. Option one The relationshipbreakup quest can be used. Use the console to enter these commands: * completequest 0007431B * resetquest 0007431B * resetquest 00021382 (This is just formality to reset the "marriage" quest.) The above will prevent the Dragonborn from having to kill their spouse, although they will comment on how much even the thought of them makes their blood boil. Untested, but possibly setrelationshiprank player 4 can fix this. Option two *The spouse must be killed *The console command Setstage RelationshipMarriage 10 must then be used *The console commands resurrect should next be used on the ex-spouse (and eventually the command setrelationshiprank player 4 on him/her to keep the relationship status obtained with the NPC related quests) *The old Amulet of Mara doesn't need to be dropped or sold. Option three *The Amulet of Mara necklace must be retained, or another one must be found. *Any wanted items should be taken from the current spouse before starting this process. *The following commands must be used, after targeting the spouse: **removefac 51596 **player.removefac C6472 **resetquest 74793 **resetquest 21382 **setstage 74793 10 *The old spouse will immediately exit the house and return to their regular location. *24 hours must be waited. Trivia * To change the clothes of the partner, the console command equipitem can be used on him (e.g. equipitem 000d191f 1 for the Tavern Clothes). The console command removeitem 1 can be used to remove items like a Pickaxe (000E3C16), or clothes specifically. Be mindful that all NPCs (including followers) come with a set of standard clothing that are tagged as their 'outfit'. Even when removing these clothes through the console, the NPC will try to put on the standard outfit when not following the Dragonborn, which can result in them being randomly nude while not following the Dragonborn (e.g: waiting at their house, walking in the city). *The Dragonborn can also change their spouse's clothes on consoles if they are a follower by equipping them with items of better armor value and buying their normally-worn items in their shops; however, when not following they might be wandering in their underwear. *The Dragonborn can kill their spouse by sacrificing them to Boethiah during the quest Boethiah's Calling. *If a spouse is killed, remarriage is not possible without the use of console commands. *There are a number of potential marriage options cut from the game that still have related (but disabled) data included in the game files. Among those characters who were cut are Vivienne Onis, Ingun Black-Briar, and Elisif the Fair. *The Dunmer of Raven Rock cannot be married via console commands. The Nords of Skaal Village can be married this way, but are bugged (and thus may not leave Solstheim). *Serana has the option of proposal but will kindly refuse. *If a follower is married and is currently accompanying the player, they can still provide homemade meals whilst not being near any cooking facilities. Also, they can still give the "profits" of their shops, even though they are following the player and would not had the opportunity to "sell" anything. Bugs *Sometimes, the wedding ceremony won't actually start; the Dragonborn's spouse, guests, and Maramal are at the temple at the proper time, but the ceremony proper will not happen. Guests offer their generic congratulations, and the spouse expresses excitement, but nothing else happens and the quest will fail after a few in-game hours. *Sometimes, Maramal will not show up at the temple until he is talked to at the Bee and Barb. *If a follower (such as Lydia) dies before the wedding, their dead body will be present at the wedding. *A bug can occur in which a scripted NPC interrupts the wedding if the Dragonborn chooses to wait overnight in the Temple of Mara. For example: the priestess of Azura might make the Dragonborn miss his wedding if he recently completed the The Black Star. * Some people that can be married, such as Aela the Huntress, have no voice recorded for when they are asked to show their merchandise. The subtitle will appear on screen and their lips still move but nothing will be heard. *When married to Camilla Valerius, Sven will still ask the Dragonborn to break up the relationship between Camilla and Feandal (in the quest A Lovely Letter). The Dragonborn can still complete the quest despite being married to her. *If Aela the Huntress is taken to Riften to get married while on the quest to recover any Hircine totem, she will continue to normally follow the Dragonborn, but will disappear upon fast traveling. *If a random Companions quest is accepted and the quest requires killing a monster that has invaded a home, that home may be the Dragonborn's. Upon entering the home no one will be there but the monster and the spouse will temporarily disappear from the game. * Sleeping in the same house with the partner may not result in the "Lover's Comfort" buff, only the standard "Well Rested" bonus. *With the DLC, the Dragonborn's spouse may never appear at the designated house, but wander around his/her default location instead. **This can be fixed by making the spouse a follower before leaving the hold and leaving them in the Dragonborn's home, then making them a follower again and ask them about living somewhere else. Upon leaving them there, they will live there as normal. ** Another solution is to divorce the spouse and remarry. * During the marriage ceremony, after the spouse gives their vows, they will sometimes randomly leave the temple while Maramal is still talking, and will disappear, not to be found anywhere. **This can be avoided by quickly leaving the ceremony and initiating conversation with the spouse about where to live. ** In rare cases, the wedding will not occur on the actual day, but the day after. The spouse will still say what they normally say (e.g. "It's our wedding day! I feel like the whole of Skyrim is focused on the two of us."). * If one summoned Maramal through console command and accidentally deleted the original scripted Maramal, it may result in Maramal not present during wedding and the Dragonborn "automatically refuse" to marry the spouse. Achievements |trophy = }} References de:Heiraten es:Matrimonio fr:Mariage it:Matrimonio (Skyrim) pl:Małżeństwo ru:Брак ja:Marriage uk:Шлюб ja:Marriage Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Gameplay